fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hana Hīragi
|idol-brand = Angely Sugar|idol-unit = Smile★|idol-school = Polaris Academy|idol-basic-coord = Yellow Galaxy Coord|idol-aura = daisies and pink ribbons}}Hana Hīragi (柊 花'' Hiragi Hana'') is a student of Polaris Academy. She, along with her best friend Eri Ogawa, was one of the founding members of Smile★. Bio Hana is a cheerful and gentle young girl, which made Asuka Amahane, the top designer of Angely Sugar very interested in her when she watched her debut. She is Eri's best friend, and they've been that way since they were both in kindergarten. She is shown to be very optimistic, convincing Eri to audition for Polaris Academy with her even if the odds were very low that they'd both pass. On her entry form, she wrote that the reason she wanted to become an idol was to cheerfully spread smiles to everyone. Appearance Hana has magenta hair that is worn in two braids, both of which are held in place by two small Saxon blue ribbons. Both of the braids go down to about her elbows. She has teal eyes. Personality Hana is a perky and optimistic girl, always looking at the bright side of things. She says that her friendship with Eri does so well because Eri can keep her on track and thinking reasonably while she makes Eri happy and brightens her day. Chronology Let's Become Idols Even before becoming idols, Hana and Eri were best friends. Hana always rode home with Eri, and, before long, became the unofficial assistant sweet-namer and taste tester for the Ogawa's family bakery. Eri and the rest of her family calls Hana by the nickname Hanamin. One day when Hana and Eri were working in the kitchen, Hana showed her a packet for Polaris Academy auditions. At first, Eri was visibly unsure of whether or not to accept Hana's offer of auditioning with her, but after an optimistic pep talk by Hana, Eri accepted her offer, and the two began training for the audition together. A Bright Future When Hana made her debut, one thing that was constantly noticed was a fun and cheerful personality that was shown through her singing and dancing. She was soon asked to become one of the featured models for the magazine Truly Cute, which she accepted. After her first photo-shoot, she instantly realized that she had more fun posing and smiling for the camera than she had in a long time. From that point onward, modeling would become her focus. Relationships * Eri Ogawa The two have been best friends since they were very young, always vowing to support each other when needed. Hana has always been able to make Eri smile when she needs it, and Eri pushes her to be more passionate with her own Aikatsu each day, and making the path she choose more and more of "her own" every step of the way. * [[Shizuka Rikimaru|'Shizuka Rikimaru']] Her unit mate and other close friend, the two met when they were both trying to assist Eri with winning the spot of image girl for an upcoming perfume. The two bonded, and when Eri found out, that brought all three of them closer to each other than it would've if Eri had thought of it any other way. Etymology Hiragi (柊) means holly plant. Hana (花) means flower. This may reflect into her love of all things sweet and girly. Her name as a whole translates into "holly flower". Trivia * Sign: Aries * Favorite Food: Strawberry shortcake * Least Favorite Food: Green beans * Special Skill: Gymnastics * Her favorite brand was originally suppossed to be Aurora Fantasy, but that idea was scrapped in order for her to be more of a Sweet Lolita. Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:Cute Idols Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:SingIdols Category:SingCharacters